Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) video data traffic may be transmitted from a video source to one or more end user video receivers over an Internet Protocol (IP) network to provide Internet Protocol television (IPtv) services and/or Video-On-Demand (VOD) services. In many instances, the video data traffic may be transmitted across the IP network as best effort data. Best effort data, however, may include data traffic that is likely to be dropped from the IP network during times of network congestion. Since IPtv services and/or VOD services may provide real-time video streaming, IPtv service providers and/or VOD service providers may desire a more reliable method of transmitting MPEG video data traffic to one or more end user video receivers over an IP network.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.